


Translobi

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Remus não sabia qual era a coisa que mais o apavorava: descobrirem que ele era um lobisomem, ou descobrirem que... bem, ele não nasceu "ele".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Translobi

Remus só tinha 11 anos quando recebeu a visita de Dumbledore, convidando-o a ir a Hogwarts e garantindo que todos os procedimentos seriam tomados para que ele pudesse estudar mesmo com a sua condição licantropa.

Era 1971 e mesmo ele tendo só 11 anos, ele já sabia que tinha algo errado consigo.

Ele odiava como o seu nome não combinava com ele mesmo, como o seu corpo parecia tão... errado. Nada disso fazia sentido.

Mas os anos 70 foram a época da "primavera" LGBT. Onde os conservadores se horrorizavam com os jovens clamando que existiam outras opções além de serem heterossexuais e... bem, cisgêneros.

Hope Howell, ainda fazendo uso de seu sobrenome de solteira, era psicóloga. Uma profissão trouxa, pessoas que escutavam as outras e podiam aconselhá-las, tudo o que fossem ditos ficaria em segredo entre eles. Os bruxos pensavam que não fazia sentido existir uma profissão para uma simples conversa.

Então, mesmo com 11 anos, Remus já sabia o que era. E pensava que era ótimo que já tivesse com isso em mente antes da puberdade. Como teria sido se ele entrasse na escola com seu dead name, frequentando o dormitório feminino e de repente todos saberiam que Remus Lupin era a mesma pessoa que aquela que estudou nos últimos anos?

Ele tinha pesadelos com isso às vezes.

Era difícil saber se temia que soubessem que ele era um lobisomem, ou que ele tinha nascido como... Na realidade, ele não nasceu de outra forma. Ele era ele, sempre foi. Mas ninguém enxergou isso antes da sua mãe.

Tinha sido tão reconfortante escutar a professora McGonagall chamá-lo de "Remus Lupin" durante a seleção do chapéu seletor. Passou grande parte da viagem nervoso com isso, pensando que talvez se confundissem. E passou o jantar todo nervoso pensando em qual dormitório o colocariam, como funcionava o feitiço de proteção que impedia que subissem no dormitório errado (só mais tarde descobriu que esse feitiço só existia no dormitório feminino).

Era fácil ser ele mesmo em Hogwarts, o problema era quando ia para casa durante as férias. Seu pai podia sentir-se culpado pela briga que teve com Greyback ter causado a sua licantropia, mas isso não fazia com que ele agisse naturalmente perto dele, e não era difícil de saber o porquê.

Era o primeiro do dormitório a acordar e o último a dormir.

Ninguém tava olhando para ele, mas se sentia observado o tempo inteiro.

Não demorou muito para que seus amigos desconfiassem de suas saídas frequentes todos os meses, apesar de ter dito várias vezes que a sua mãe era doente (coisa que ela não era). Supunha que não era um bom mentiroso. Imaginava que assim que descobrissem sobre sua licantropia, se afastariam dele, sentiriam medo, mas foi completamente o contrário. Eles o apoiaram, resolveram tomar uma atitude para ajudá-lo.

Tornar-se animagos.

A princípio, ele nada disse, pois sabia que era impossível convencer os amigos a desistir da ideia, e então ele pensou como seria acordar os dias seguintes às luas cheias, mesmo que eles provavelmente deveriam sair antes que Madame Pomfrey fosse até lá para ajudá-lo a chegar à enfermaria.

— Vocês não podem fazer isso, é muito perigoso — ele argumentou.

— Ah qual é, Moony — Sirius retrucou — Lobi...

James deu um chute na perna do amigo para que ele falasse mais baixo. Remus olhou ao redor, nervoso, mas apenas Madame Pince olhava para eles, repreendendo-os por falarem tão alto na biblioteca.

— Lobisomens não atacam animais, só seres humanos — Sirius sussurrou.

— E se vocês se transformarem em humanos no meio da noite? — Remus retrucou.

— Isso não vai acontecer — James disse, seguro de si.

— Ele pode estar certo — Peter murmurou, evitando olhar para eles.

— Qual é, Wormtail, vai amarelar? — Sirius perguntou, irritado.

— Pare com isso — Remus deu um tapa no ombro do amigo — Pare de pressioná-lo.

— Moony, a gente tá com você, não vamos te abandonar nessa — James o olhou compreensivamente, como se entendesse qual era o problema.

Não, ele não entendia.

O apavorava a ideia de o virem sem roupa e então as coisas ficariam estranhas.

Mas a sua disforia começou a ficar mais forte durante as férias do quarto para o quinto ano, quando a sua menstruação desceu pela primeira vez. Como ele poderia voltar para Hogwarts sabendo que, não bastando lidar com as transformações, teria ainda isso? E se coincidisse com a lua cheia? Os marotos ainda não tinham conseguido se transformar em animagos, mas isso não significava que eles tinham desistido.

Merlin, como ele era azarado.

Nem mesmo quando começou a tomar testosterona sentiu-se 100% calmo, ainda teria um longo processo de adaptação e demora para as adaptações acontecerem. Até lá os seus seios podiam crescer mais e a menstruação poderia continuar descendo.

Mas como ele conseguiria explicar para três bruxos que ele tinha nascido com um corpo feminino?

— Olha, eu vou entender se vocês quiserem se afastar de mim — finalizou.

— Cala a boca, Moony — James disse, apenas alguns segundos antes de ele terminar de falar.

— O quê? — perguntou, surpreso.

— A gente não se importou de você ser lobisomem, acha mesmo que a gente vai se importar... A propósito, com o quê que nós deveríamos nos importar mesmo? — ele interrompeu-se — Que você é um homem com vagina?

— Olha, cara, eu não vou mentir que vai ser difícil de digerir isso — disse Sirius —, mas é isso. Você nem tinha que dar satisfação para a gente, a gente não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Vocês estão tentando se transformar em animagos — Remus lembrou-os.

— Porque o nosso hobby é ficar olhando o corpo nu dos outros — ele retrucou, sarcástico.

— Se você se sentir desconfortável, nós podemos resolver isso, mas não vamos desistir até porque... — James trocou um olhar com os outros dois amigos — Já está feito.

— O quê? — Remus quase gritou.

— É isso, não tem mais volta — Sirius disse, solene.

— E você não vai nos fazer mudar de ideia — James completou.

Peter estava quieto, sem se manifestar. Ele já estava acostumado demais com o silêncio de seu pai para identificar quando estava sendo julgado em silêncio.

— Vocês vão esperar eu me transformar para entrarem já como animagos e vão sair assim que amanhecer, antes que eu volte a me transformar — Remus disse — Eu tô falando sério.

— Eu juro solenemente — James rapidamente concordou.

Sirius e Peter seguiram o seu exemplo.

Ninguém além deles sabia do seu segredo, nem mesmo Snape, que descobriu sobre sua licantropia.

E assim permaneceu por muitos anos depois da guerra... até conhecer Nymphadora Tonks.

— Acha que se relacionaria com as pessoas se não fosse trans?

Remus achava que depois de 12 anos em Azkaban, Sirius tinha se tornado uma pessoa mais direta e sincera do que realmente já era antes. Ou talvez depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo tinha se desacostumado com o seu jeito de ser.

— Ainda como lobisomem? — ele perguntou — Não.

— Você é muito exigente, Moony — Sirius revirou os olhos — O mundo tem que se adaptar a você e não o contrário. Você não escolheu ser quem você é.

— Eles devem achar que eu escolhi sim.

— Foda-se o que eles acham.

Não podia evitar lembrar-se de quando Sirius descobriu que teria uma parada LGBT em Londres durante as férias deles de Hogwarts e obrigou a ele e a James a irem. Quando mais novo, ele tinha uns pensamentos tão conservadores que nem mesmo as suas divergências com os Black tinham sido capazes de mudar nele, mas depois de um tempo ele tinha se tornado bem entusiasta da diversidade.

— Não é assim que a mudança acontece, Padfoot — ele disse — Não é tacando o foda-se ou agindo com a mesma ignorância com que me tratam.

— Porque é muito mais eficiente se esconder e aceitar calado o que falam — Sirius retrucou — Ela não vai te tratar diferente.

Ele foi tão direto que Remus demorou alguns minutos em silêncio para entender o porquê do assunto ter se iniciado para começo de conversa.

— Você não tem como saber — foi apenas o que respondeu.

— Bom, ela estudou em uma Hogwarts diferente — Sirius comentou.

— Treze anos não é tanto tempo assim — ele disse e se arrependeu no momento seguinte.

— Então você não vai usar a desculpa de ser velho demais para ela?

— São coisas diferentes, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Sirius suspirou, parecendo ter gastado a sua paciência diária com ele, e levantou-se da poltrona da sala de estar da Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black. Tudo naquela casa gritava heteronormatividade. Sirius queria pintar cada cômodo de uma cor chamativa diferente, só de imaginar o quão enlouquecido ficaria Kreacher com isso.

— Você poderia se surpreender.

Se tratando de Nymphadora Tonks, o difícil era não se surpreender.

Era bem mais simples de explicar uma maldição que todos já conheciam e temiam do que o fato de que ele nasceu com outro "corpo" e nome.

Ainda mais quando ela demonstrava tanto interesse em sua pessoa e era tão correspondida.


End file.
